


Requests Fulfilled

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: As soon as he can get Loki to stop laughing, Tony's going to put his mouth to work.





	Requests Fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous: frostiron, tony rimming loki for the first time?

“Tell me what you call it again,” Loki murmurs against Tony’s mouth, and Tony can’t help but laugh a little in response. Suggesting this  _particular_  act had ended in hysterical laughter on Loki’s end, and initially, he’d been a mix of pissed and confused.

“I’m not gonna say it again,” Tony replies, pushing Loki’s thighs apart where he settles on the edge of Tony’s dresser, feeling the surprisingly heavy muscle under the skin. Tony’s dresser gives a quiet  _creak_  in protest of Loki’s Asgardian weight, but Tony tastes the tell-tale tang of magic on the air as Loki reinforces it with a thought.

“ _Please_ ,” Loki says, nearly gasping the word with faux-pleasure, and Tony sets his jaw. Is this the kind of man he is? Easily swayed by whatever act Loki has going? Yes, he decides. Yes, he is.

“Rimming,” Tony says crisply, and Loki tips back his head, showing off the column of his pale throat as he laughs. His humour is contagious, and Tony leans down, dragging his mouth over the corded muscle of Loki’s inner thigh, relishing the way the god shivers under his touch. “What would  _you_  call it?”

“With my millennia of life experience, Anthony, I have never found need to call it anything at all,” Loki replies, drawing his hands through Tony’s hair and dragging his fingernails pleasantly over his scalp, even as he tips up his hips toward Tony’s mouth, a soft sigh escaping his own.

“Really? How do you ask it?”

“I’m not accustomed to  _asking_  for anything,” Loki replies sweetly, and Tony laughs, dipping his mouth lower and dragging his tongue over the pucker, making Loki gasp, and then Tony grabs at Loki’s thighs, pulling him closer to the edge of the dresser and nearly unbalancing him, sending Tony’s watch, alarm clock and a half-drunk glass of water clattering to the ground, but Tony doesn’t care: he puts his mouth to work, tonguing over the sensitive ring of muscle with easy, stroking shifts of his tongue and making Loki gasp and  _whine_  under the attention.

Tony can see Loki’s cunt clenching and pulsing, see the shift of soft folds whenever Tony makes him feel a little more pleasure, and Tony reaches forward, his fingers playing featherlight touches over the sides of Loki’s entrance even as his tongue keeps at Loki’s ass, even as he drags Loki closer and  _thrusts_  his tongue inside, makes Loki let out a wrecked little whimper. 

“Which is your favourite?” he asks, nipping at the side of Loki’s thigh taking his now-slicked fingers to run up the length of Loki’s cock, tracing the nearly invisible seam that runs right up to Loki’s head, and Loki grits his teeth, hissing out sounds between them. “What, no more jokes?”

Loki hooks his feet together behind Tony’s head and pushes him closer, making Tony laugh, his exhalations coming hotly over Loki’s desperate cunt and his spit-slick ass, and he - obediently - puts his mouth to work. Maybe Loki’s right - he  _doesn’t_  need to ask for it.

And God, if he keeps trembling like this whenever Tony so much as curls his tongue, he’s never gonna have to ask again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Check out [my Tumblr](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com) for more, or if you want to send in a request.


End file.
